


When You’re Looking Like That

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Malex, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fill, Reunions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Alex shows up for 90s night at the Wild Pony and his appearance has quite the effect on Michael





	When You’re Looking Like That

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @247-series on tumblr

90s night was Michael’s least favorite night at the Wild Pony and he’d often go well out of his way to avoid it; he never understood why Maria kept insisting on holding them so frequently. He was fine with 80s night and even the open mic night, it was just the 90s that irked him.

The only reason he was even there tonight of all nights was the desperate phone call he’d received from Maria about a vital piece of equipment in the bar that urgently needed fixing and he’d come to help but once he’d arrived, said vital piece of equipment had miraculously fixed itself.

But now that he was here, he had to have a drink or two especially since the idea of sitting alone in his airstream wasn’t exactly an appealing option.  
He scored his usual seat at the bar and flagged Maria down with instructions to ‘keep the drinks coming’. Michael kept his head down and drank in silence, not even making conversation with Maria.

Every song that reached his ears was like a sharp stab in his heart. Every damn song reminded him of Alex in some way, shape or form and damn if it didn’t hurt.

It was too much; he had to get out of there. He placed a wad of money on the bar in front of Maria, put his cowboy hat back on and got to his feet only to have her reach for his hand, effectively stopping him, he raised a questioning brow at her as she refilled his glass with something between a sympathetic and a knowing smile on her lips.

“This ones on me” she said to him “I think you’re gonna need it”

Michael frowned then dropped back into the bar stood. He picked up the glass, still looking at Maria but she was smiling at someone over his shoulder so Michael turned to see what she was smiling at and he dropped the glass, smashing it to pieces.

He opened and closed his mouth as he tried to splutter an apology. He’d honestly lost count of how many glasses he’d smashed over the years but his eyes were still locked on the figure by the door; he couldn’t look away even if he wanted to.

Alex Manes didn’t have his crutch nor did he look like the stiff Air Force Airmen Michael was used to seeing these days... No, Alex looked like he’d stepped straight from their high school graduation into the Wild Pony. His hair was mused and kinda spiky, his fingernails were painted black and, when he started to move closer to the bar, Michael saw the eyeliner and he swallowed hard.  
He was frozen in time, everything about Alex’s appearance took him back to ten years ago. They were seventeen again and all he wanted to do was kiss him.

Michael stared as Alex approached the bar, he was attracting the attention of a lot of the other patrons but he only looked at Maria who was practically giddy with delight.  
When Alex finally reached the bar, she leaned over and threw her arms around him; Michael felt a brief stab of jealousy, wishing it was he with his arms around Alex Manes. He was standing so close, all he had to do was reach out a hand. Maybe just place it on the small of his back and lightly caress...

“I can’t believe you did it!” She laughed.  
“A dare is a dare” Alex replied with a smile.

She reached up and touched his ear. The earring came off at her touch and he gave a non-committed half shrug.

“I wasn’t about to get it re-pierced” he admitted.  
“Maybe you should” she suggested as she handed it back to him “it always suited you... didn’t it, Michael?”

Suddenly Maria was looking at Michael and it took him a moment to realize she was addressing him. He was still too distracted by Alex’s punk goth appearance, lost in memories of a time long ago. His eyes met with Alex’s gaze and it was obvious that the other man hadn’t even noticed Michael was there. They stared at each other for a long beat as Alex reattached the fake earring.

“Alex” Michael could barely speak.  
“Guerin” Alex greeted him.

To make things even more awkward, Maria placed Alex’s drink on the bar next to Michael’s replacement drink, effectively forcing Alex to sit next to Michael.  
She bustled away to serve another customer, leaving the two of them sitting side by side.

“Nostalgia’s a bitch” Michael finally managed to form a sentence as he picked up his glass.  
“Nice hat” Alex said as he picked up his own drink.  
“Thanks, it was an anonymous gift... left outside the door of my airstream on my birthday-“  
“Seven years ago” Alex cut him off.

Their eyes met again as Michael realized the only way Alex could have known that information. Gazes still locked, Michael put his drink down and reached for Alex’s hand but not to hold it, to examine his nails and the black nail polish that made his heart flutter.  
Alex must have felt the same thing for he instantly pulled his hand away from Michael’s grasp. He tried not to take it personally, they were in a very public setting with many prying eyes possibly watching them after all.

“You look...” Michael hesitated, keeping his voice low “like you’re seventeen again” he finished “everything about you... except your eyes”  
“My eyes?” Alex questioned him.  
“You’d’ve never looked at me like you are now when we were seventeen”  
“And how am I looking at you now?”  
“Like you can’t decide if you wanna hit me or kiss me”  
“Guerin-“  
“You never wanted to hit me back then”  
“I don’t want to hit you now” Alex’s voice was low but Michael could just hear him over the music.

There was another long pause as neither of them knew what to say so Michael turned on the stool, leaned in close and reached out, placed his scarred hand atop of Alex’s.

“Do you have any idea of the things I want to do to you when you’re looking like that?”  
Michael whispered in his ear. He slowly pulled away, far enough to see the way Alex caught his bottom lip between his teeth, clearly knowing the exact things Michael spoke of.

Michael tipped his hat towards Alex and slid off the bar stool. He turned around and immediately found himself face to face with Master Sergeant Jesse Manes. He hadn’t been in this close proximity to the man since that day so many years ago and hand involuntarily twitched at the memory.

“Alex” Manes addressed his son but his hard gaze was fixed upon Michael; an expression of pure loathing covered his features. “What did I say to you about embarrassing yourself in public?”

But Alex hadn’t even turned around, kept his back to his father, and he lifted his glass to his lips.

“Parading around town dressed like that is one thing” he continued with his disproval of his son “but fraternizing with this delinquent. Have I taught you nothing?”

Alex finished his drink, placed the glass on the bar and got to his feet. He didn’t even look at his father but he didn’t look at Michael either as he slinked from the bar.  
Michael narrowed his eyes at Jesse Manes. Was there no end to his attempts to cock-block his own son?

“And you, Guerin” Manes turned his attention towards Michael “haven’t you learnt your lesson either?”

Above the bar, several glasses shattered as Michael struggled to resist the urge to punch the man standing before him.  
But Jesse had succeeded in scaring his son away from Michael, again, that he didn’t need to stay. His eyes flickered from Michael to the shattered glass then back to Michael. He raised an eyebrow then turned and walked away.

Michael didn’t draw a breath until Manes was far enough away from him yet his hand was still shaking. He threw some more money down on the bar and left before he could cause anymore damage.  
He made his way outside and was disappointed to find no sign of Alex so he got into his truck but now all he could think about was Alex and how delectable he’d looked in his goth punk clothes. The hair, the eyeliner, the nail polish. The memory stirred something inside him and he put his foot on the gas, in a hurry to get back to the airstream and be alone. He was going to have some fun fantasies tonight, ones that weren’t interrupted by Jesse Manes.

When he reached the junkyard, he climbed out of his truck and stopped when he saw the flames alight and the figure sitting in one of his lawn chairs.  
His heart was pounding as he moved towards his visitor, not wanting to get his hopes up and fearing he was a hallucination.

“Alex?” He greeted him.  
Alex slowly stood up and turned to look at him. Michael had never been so happy to see him and he moved closer, took both of Alex’s hands in his and just paused.

“My dad is such an ass” Alex declared.  
Michael slowly nodded his head in agreement.

He felt Alex’s hand slip from his then his hand was on his cheek, his neck and Alex’s fingers were in his hair, tugging at his curls. Michael immediately wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist to pull his body closer to his own. They both just held onto each other, foreheads pressed together as they took a moment to just be close. 

“So uh... Those things you want to do to me” Alex whispered in his ear. “What... uh what about them?” “I want you to do them; all of them. Please?”  
Michael made a sound unlike any he’d ever made before as his hand touched Alex’s face and pulled him close for a deep, lingering kiss.

Alex’s other hand came up to touch Michael’s and he could see the black nail polish. He couldn’t wait to see those long fingers around his cock.

“Are you sure?” He whispered.  
“I am... I miss you”  
“Really?”  
“What, you didn’t miss me?”  
“I’ve missed you every damn day since you left”

“Shhhh” Alex placed his black nail polish covered index finger to Michael’s lips. “Let’s not talk about that”

Michael nodded and kissed the tip of Alex’s finger. He didn’t want to talk about the last ten years, didn’t want to about anything; he just wanted to make a mental note of all the things he planned to do to Alex tonight.

“Let’s take this inside” Michael whispered to him who quickly nodded in agreement.  
“I uh just have one request” Alex said as he slowly reached for Michael’s belt buckle.  
“Oh? What’s that?”  
“The hat stays on”  
Michael grinned then pulled Alex in for yet another kiss, arms enveloped him in a strong embrace and Alex pressed into him, his tongue prodded into Michael’s mouth and they both groaned. So happy and relieved to be back in each other’s arms. They finally parted and Michael took both of Alex’s hands in his, started to guide him up the steps and inside the airstream. They immediately resumed their hungry kisses while hastily removing every piece of clothing they could get their hands on.  
Except the cowboy hat. It stayed on all night.


End file.
